


Legolas' Future

by achilleshoney



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: During The Hobbit, Future Lord of the Rings, Gay, Implied Relationships, Magic, Not Canon Compliant, The Lord of the Rings References, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleshoney/pseuds/achilleshoney
Summary: This story is not canon compliant, obviously, Tauriel does not have the gift of foresight (along with many other things). This story was just an idea that wouldn't get out of my head. It is set right before the Elves help and capture Thorin Oakenshield's company.I also use imagery from The Hobbit movies and the Lord of the Rings movies.I own none of these characters, nor any of this content. All rights go to J.R.R. Tolkien and the creators of the movies.





	Legolas' Future

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not canon compliant, obviously, Tauriel does not have the gift of foresight (along with many other things). This story was just an idea that wouldn't get out of my head. It is set right before the Elves help and capture Thorin Oakenshield's company.  
> I also use imagery from The Hobbit movies and the Lord of the Rings movies.
> 
> I own none of these characters, nor any of this content. All rights go to J.R.R. Tolkien and the creators of the movies.

Tauriel put on her light cloak and opened the heavy door to find Legolas getting ready to knock on it. He was dressed in a light green tunic and leggings and brown boots. His bow was not in his hand and there was no sheathed weapon on his belt.

“You are not at all prepared for our patrol turn,” she said before he could say anything.

“No, I have to talk to you,” Legolas replied. Tauriel stepped out of the way to let him in her room. He walked to the middle of it and then faced her. His face was unreadable, but there was conflict in his eyes.

“Mana na roeg?” Tauriel asked, walking towards him. She stopped a foot in front of him, coming to the realization that he might want to talk (or act) on the desire that he had for her.

They were young Elflings when they had started to spend time with each other. Around the same time Tauriel was given the gift of foresight.

Thranduil was the only one in Greenwood with the ability to predict the future. Lord Elrond had the gift as well and was much wiser on what he saw. But Thranduil had seen Tauriel do great things (some disobeying his direct orders, some exceeding the abilities of an Elf of Lothlorien) and gave her the gift of it too. It was a burden, more often than not. A worthy Elfmaiden was uncommon and Tauriel never knew if she would need to protect herself, or welcome someone with open arms.

But the sight also helped with her enemies. And the feelings Legolas, unfortunately, had for her.

“Mui ada, ho wants cin na…” Legolas hesitated. He looked down and intertwined his hand with Tauriel’s. “...read my future.”

Tauriel stared at him, wondering why he was so cautious. He looked up and stared back, conflict still in his eyes. Washing away all other emotions, like a wave in the ocean. The vast ocean grew dark and churned threateningly; she looked deeper. The sky appeared along with every moon, planet, constellation, and star that Middle Earth had to offer. She stared for a moment longer and a short vision came.

Legolas holding up a red-haired dwarf and stomping on his possessions.

Thranduil yelling at Legolas, holding him by his hair. The words coming out of the King’s mouth were muted, but his fury was palpable.

Legolas coming up to Tauriel and holding her face, gently, but with no love. Only desperation.

Legolas holding up his weapon to a young, attractive Man.

The Man laughing at something Legolas has said, many years later, under a tree about to bloom.

The blond Elf watched the red-haired Elf with wonder, her face glowed, her body language said peace, and yet anything could be happening in his future. He wouldn’t have mentioned her foresight and his future if his Father hadn’t commanded him to. Legolas did not understand why his Father pushed him (he assumed he would find out soon enough), but he did as he was told. His hand tightened over hers.

Legolas being slashed on the arm by an orc, and fainting soon after, flashed through Tauriel’s mind’s eye. She started to breathe hard, hearing fell voices that she knew did not belong to Legolas or the Man. The next image came as a surprise, but the physical part of Tauriel did not move or break eye contact with Legolas.

The Man was staring at Legolas’ face with love. And Legolas was smiling at him like he had never been happy before. Tauriel felt like she was invading their privacy. This was too intimate, and the vision hadn’t physically happened yet. They were both standing outside, wrapped in cloaks, closer to each other than others would be. The Man said something in Sindarin, hesitated, and then they both leaned into each other, but before their lips met Tauriel’s seeing-eye saw many images at once.

Legolas running across a dark tunnel.

An Elf, not of their Greenwood kin, tying a blindfold around the blond Elf’s eyes.

An orc falling to the ground. And another. And then another. Each one being felled by the arrows and skill of Legolas.

Very dirty Men with weapons in hand. Legolas walking amongst them and then disappearing. Tauriel could tell he was fuming, but deep down, worried. And then another image came and it came in what seemed like slow motion. It felt otherworldly, and it was full of threat.

Legolas standing outside in the dark, the stars veiled. His chest falling and then rising, slowly. Legolas turning his head to the left and then a flash of fire.

The blue-eyed Elf disappeared, his sky and stars and ocean had been replaced with an eye of burning red and dull orange. It was looking at Tauriel, calling to her, the flames licking at her brain. She couldn’t understand what it was saying, but the awful voice was terrifying. Its pupil moved and she gasped. Everything fell apart and she was looking at present-Legolas again. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was saying her name: “Tauriel?! Tauriel!”

“You have great evil in your future,” she said after she caught her breath.

“What? Tauriel, what did you see?!” Legolas moved his hand up to her shoulder and gripped it tightly.

“And I am not your Elf.” Legolas hesitated for a moment, not comprehending what she meant. He felt an uncommon flutter in his heart.

_What did she mean?_

“Mana ceri cin foeg?” asked Legolas stupidly. He took his hand off her shoulder but did not move away. He knew that his feelings were one-sided, and he never did anything to change those feelings, but he could not help it. When she moved, her hair changed colors; from dark red to orange to the faintest of browns. When she smiled, her eyes lit up. Every color she wore matched her pale skin tone. Everything about her appearance was endearing.

Tauriel took a deep breath and explained everything she saw, every detail about the red-haired Dwarf, the numbers of Men, the smothering Eye that still filled and burned her heart. Every detail except that his pledged significant other was a Man.

“You have a strange future...I do not understand it. Do not let Lord Thranduil read your mind,” Tauriel looked up and searched Legolas’ face again, “Do not speak of your future to anyone.” It was Legolas’ turn to take a deep breath.

“You are not making sense. He is my father, and I do not control what he does,” he said faintly, “If anything, my father would have read my future already and will know what is going on.”

“Then do not mention it!” Tauriel frantically said, backing up and opening her door.

“You cannot just leave this conversation open-ended, Tauriel, what is wrong?” Legolas followed her out the door and down the stairs of the west wing of the Woodland Realm Palace. Many Elves were walking up the stairs to their chambers or to report to the King. Shifts for night patrol were switching.

Tauriel turned around abruptly on the somewhat crowded stairwell. “There is nothing more to say. It is our turn for watch, leave it be. Ceri ú ped o ha os hi, Mui Cóon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mana na roeg? - What is wrong?  
> Mui ada, ho wants cin na… - My father, he wants you to...  
> Mana ceri cin foeg? - What do you mean?  
> Ceri ú ped o ha os hi, Mui Cóon. - Do not speak of it here, My Prince.
> 
> Edit: Hi, I’m an idiot and put “wants” in English and not Elvish. Very sorry!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
